


The lightening that strikes the key

by Animillion



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Reminiscing, TKS, TheKingdomofShipping, Xeno best hubby, proposal, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: Xeno and Senku are happily in love. Xeno likes to think back some mornings about how it all came to fruition.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Dr. Xeno
Kudos: 43





	The lightening that strikes the key

Xeno wakes up. It’s been two years now since Senku came to live in America permanently with him (excluding their many many trips out of country for research both long and short). And it’s been four years since Xeno proposed to him. Four spectacular, adventurous, wondrous years. 

They hadn’t even started to plan a wedding. But it already felt like they’d been married for ages now. He plays with the back of Senku’s hand. The sleek engagement ring reflects the morning sun. Well, as much as it can. It was made from meteors after all. Yes, metals from a meteor they had sampled a few years prior. Xeno has put in a lot of effort to find someone who could help him go about making the thing. At the start of wanting to propose, Xeno had only thought that he wanted to grow his own gems in a lab and present them to his lover. But then... he saw that small chunk sitting upon his desk and the most elegant idea came of it. 

It has Xeno’s heartbeat imprinted on it as well. An idea that Senku’s best friend Taiju had told him would be “cool.” Xeno agreed. It’s practical, simple and easy to work with while on, but so dear and elegant. Senku’s hands are far from small but they’re still smaller than his own. That’s all that matters. Senku hadn’t taken the thing off since the day he put it on. At least not for long periods of time. 

He was greedy with it. Xeno has caught him a handful of times studying it and rubbing the edges with the pads of his fingers. 

He remembers Stanley telling him he was a pussy for putting off popping the question so much. Xeno and Senku had went from mentor and mentee to intern and boss to coworkers... at that point they were friends stumbling around each other’s feelings. All because well, how could they become a couple? It was so odd but felt so right. Like lightening strikes metal they were bound to cross.

Their first kiss was in the office. Late one evening when it was only them and the sounds of analog clocks. When Senku curved his fingers around Xeno’s tie and told him to quit playing coy. He had looked so tired then. Like even he himself wasn’t sure of his own feelings. And when Xeno presses their lips together.. it was like everything clicked into place. Like heaven had opened its gate. Or something as natural as getting over stage freight mid performance. Like you’re meant to be there. Doing this. Right now. It’s destiny. 

Stanley had insisted that Xeno just come out and ask Senku to marry him. Senku wasn’t the type that needed a grand gesture. No, Xeno knew all that and yet... he wanted it to be special. Like a helpless romantic idiot—which Senku very much makes him feel like—, he got Byakuya’s permission first. And had to go through the long long video chat of him crying about his baby boy growing up. Then devised a whole plan where he would go visit Japan with Senku. It was a whole mess of a plan too. Xeno hardly remembers what all it entailed now. But he’s glad that Stanley had stolen his passport. Otherwise, he would’ve went through with that disaster of a plan. Instead it happened by accident. Senku and Xeno renting a hotel in LA because Xeno had _mysteriously_ lost his passport. He knew it was Stanley when recalling the prior events that day. That bastard gave him a cheerful good luck hug all to steal his personal items! 

And then Senku found the ring. Tucked away in the inner pouch of Xeno’s suitcase. Xeno mistook the look he was giving him for fear. When in reality Senku had been trying to hold back his joy. Hesitance. 

_”Sorry I couldn’t do this properly.” Xeno takes the box gently from him, “I had everything planned out to a perfect T too.”_

_He gets on one knee and opens the box full presenting it to Senku._

_“There’s no point in hiding it... Senku... I would very much like for you to be my husband so... will you marry me?”_

In a hotel room of all things. Xeno can hardly believe it himself. How Senku had lost his breath and breathed out a yes. How he smirked and called him stupid two seconds after. How they made love all night. 

Xeno presses his lips to the back of Senku’s hand, right upon the meteorite ring. Eyes opening as they come to meet with those stunning red eyes that manage to steal his breath away every time. He’s always so excited when Senku is awake. 

“You look creepy like that.” Senku says with a smile.

“Just thinking about how I want to spend as many hours as I’ve been alive double with you.”

Senku presses his face into the pillows. He never could handle the sappy stuff. He says it’s cringe, but Xeno knows it’s the fuzzy feelings making him feel so embarrassed that it hurts.

“You’re so gross, feels like I’m talking to Byakuya.”

Xeno can’t help but laugh at him. “What? Don’t tell me you’re getting home sick- just after we’ve returned from Japan, should I call father?”

Senku glares sharp at him. “You keep calling him father and it’s weird.”

“That’s what he is though right? My father in law?”

“We aren’t officially married yet.”

“I know we’re waiting for that grand wedding you’ve always wanted.”

They’re on their sides now. Fingers cross between each other as their palms press together. 

“Oh yeah, sure, it’ll be as _elegant_ as you’ve always wanted too.”

Xeno laughs and stares at him for a bit. Admiring how Senku’s expressions go from annoyed to pleased to relaxed with him. They share a good morning kiss. Lips moving together slowly before parting. Senku is so cute when he first wakes up. 

“I can taste your morning breath.” And then he continues talking. 

“Yours isn’t any better.”

Senku shrugs. 

They don’t move from that spot. Hands between their bodies. Interlocked and squeezing each other. 

They stay peaceful this way until the bedside alarm goes off. 

Xeno doesn’t worry about the getting up part. Or that he’ll have to spend all day away from him. There will be many, many more after all. They’re meant to be.


End file.
